


Beaten In Lips

by hailsatxn, IdjitSherlockian



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailsatxn/pseuds/hailsatxn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdjitSherlockian/pseuds/IdjitSherlockian
Summary: "This isn't normal, Gabe." Pete's voice, tired and drained, came from beside his left ear. He didn't open his eyes.





	Beaten In Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Beaten In Lips - Beartooth

"This isn't normal, Gabe." Pete's voice, tired and drained, came from beside his left ear. He didn't open his eyes.

"What's normal? Don't think it exists." Gabe fired back simply, ignoring how much worse his voice sounded than Pete. Ignoring the way even talking brought the dull pain underneath the mountain of ice back to life like magma stirring in a volcano. Ignoring the sound of what Gabe guessed was Pete taking out a tissue to wipe his eyes. 

Perhaps it was a good thing he didn't open his eyes-he never did like seeing Pete cry.

"You know what I mean, asshole." He was definitely crying. Vaguely, Gabe remember Pete saying he didn't cry about other people often. Damn, he must be special. "One day I might not be around to help you. What if one day it goes to far. What if-"

Gabe let out an irritated sigh. "It's not a big deal, Pete." He opened his eyes then to glare at him, trying not to let it soften when he saw Pete try to quickly wipe the tears from his eyes. "Besides, it's not like you don't have problems too. Don't treat me different because I'm not you."

"That's different, Gabe, and you know it. I'm doing it to myself. You didn't do anything to them...you aren't," He made a frustrated sound, burying his face into his hands. "Stupid words..."

Gabe watched him, letting the hand holding the ice to his face fall to the side, haphazardly dropping the ice with it. He pulled Pete into a hug, feeling his fingers grip into his shirt as Pete held onto Gabe like he almost was afraid he'd disappear into thin air, like a ghost. Gabe supposed he was more afraid he would become one, which was strange, considering he wasn't the one who had nearly died. He'd simply shown up with a bloody face and a single word for when Pete asked what happened.

More of a name, of a title even. What would you call the word Dad?

"We should do something." Pete said, tilting his head back so his mouth wasnt blocked by both Gabe's chest and the fabric of his shirt. It wasn't very comfortable, but he didn't want to pull away in fear of Gabe not offering another embrace.

"Like what?" Pete couldn't tell what emotion was behind Gabe's voice, but while he knew it was a question, it sounded more like a statement. Almost like he was saying there was nothing they could do. It was just life. Pete didn't want to admit it, but he might be right.

"I don't know. Start a fire?" Gabe pulled away when Pete said that, brow raised, and Pete chased his touch to stay close with him.

"Pete, that's a bit extreme." 

"So is punching someone in the face until they're black and blue. So is telling someone their life isn't worth the money they wasted on you. So is everything in this damn toxic excuse for a functioning society." The words left a stinging feeling in the air, a certain electricity that Gabe couldn't deny. Pete tend to do that to him a lot when he was passionate and angry. Or sad and depressed. Gabe figured he might be a mix of all of the above right now.

"Yeah, but fighting fire with literal fire isn't going to do anything to help us." He maneuvered them both to the bed (when Pete Wentz is putting basically all of his weight on you standing can be pretty irritating), laying down on it and letting Pete lay next to him. 

 

“We should start a revolution.” Pete whispered after a few moments of silence, just as Gabe was beginning to hope he had been drifting off to sleep with the subject forgotten. “We should gather a bunch of pissed angsty teens and do something about this.” 

 

Gabe couldn't help but laugh at this, only stopping when he saw the fire behind Pete's eyes.

He was serious about this.

“We could like...write shit about how fucked up life is for teens now.” Pete said, rolling onto his back so he was looking at the ceiling. So much thought behind his eyes.  
“Or just fuck some stuff up, that works too.”

“Yeah, well, for now why don't we get some sleep.” Pete's parents weren't home yet, and even if they were Pete was an expert of sneaking people out of the house in the morning (don't ask). Gabe could safely assume he was welcome in Pete's bed. “We can work on gathering children to revolt in the morning.”

Pete turned, a gleam in his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss to Gabe's lips. “Let's get some rest.”


End file.
